These true feelings: A Marceline and Bubblegum fanfic
by marzipan21
Summary: Marceline decides that she no longer wants to be a secret and wants to take her relationship with her pink princess to the next level


**These True Feelings**

**MarcelineXBubblegum Fanfiction**

Marceline floated staring up at the dark window, the window that she had spent so many nights climbing through. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of the sleeping pink princess that was laying in her bed dreaming away. Marceline knew why they had to keep the secret but it didn't mean she couldn't hate it.

Flying through the air back to her house in the cave where the vampire lived she couldn't keep her head clear. Marceline floated through her house and went straight up to her room, she had no appetite tonight. When she finally managed to fall asleep her dreams were filled with memories of her many privet dates she had had with Bonniebel. The most vivid or perhaps it was just the happiest Marceline had ever felt was the memory of how herself and Bonniebel had gotten to spend an entire two days and nights together. Two blissful days of cuddling, kissing and above all getting to see her princess smile. A real smile one that actually lit her eyes not the pleasant fake one she had grown accustom to flashing at the candy people. Marceline woke with tears in her eyes. The sun was still up but she just couldn't take it any longer she went to the closet and pulled on her huge sun hat and gloves and went to the phone and dialed Finn. After about the third ring Finn finally answered.

"Hello this is Finn what can we do for you?"

Marceline paused just staring at the phone. This is so stupid she thought to herself, Finn would never help her, not with this. "Hello?" her thoughts had been cut off by the sound of a slightly annoyed tone in Finn's voice.

" Its me" Marceline finally managed to force the words out of her mouth.

"Oh hey Marcy" Finn beamed " calling to schedule our next jam session I have been.."

"No Finn that's not what this is about" Marceline sighed nervously into the phone cutting Finn off midsentence.

" Anyhting Marceline what is it?" Finn asked a concerned tone in his voice.

"Im coming over to talk some serious biz with you" she didn't give him a chance to question her more she hung up and set off to the treehouse.

When Marceline arrived Finn was outside wrestling jake the dog who now had Finn pinned down teasing him about his overly apparent crush on her girlfriend. Marceline felt a twinge of jealousy but pushed out of her mind and pretended not to hear, if she let her jealous get the best of her Finn never would help. The hero was only slightly aware of the vampires relationship with the princess and it had made things awkward for a while but the awkwardness dissolved after Finn became involved with flame princess.

"Oh hey Marcy" Finn called out as he finally noticed her floating beside them. Jake let Finn up and they all stood in awkward silence a moment.

"H-hey guys" she said running a hand along her neck nervously. "Finn can I talk to you a moment…alone" Jake frowned but went inside to play BMO.

"So... What's up?" Finn asked looking at Marceline.

Marceline sighed "It's about Bubblegum" Finn began to panic.

"Is she ok?! Oh my glob I'll go get my sword! PB I'm coming for you!" he shouted.

"No Finn she's fine" he visually relaxed

"Then what is it?"

"I… I need your blessing alright" Marceline hissed under her breath feeling embarrassed.

Finn stood there blinking and thought a moment as to what Marceline was really asking registered. Finn busied himself by watching a butterfly float along. They were both his buds if they were happy then how could he deny the request.

"Well?" Marceline spoke breaking the silence.

"You have it" He stared at Marceline whose jaw suddenly dropped.

"What are you serious?!"

Finn Nodded "come on we have a proposal to plan."

By the time night had fallen the entire plan had been laid out. Finn hooked her up with a ring from his massive treasure pile. Marceline went with simple over flashy knowing it would be more of the modest princess's taste. Tucking the ring into the pocket of her best skinny jeans she floated off towards the candy kingdom. Marceline's palms were sweaty and she was shaking slightly as she floated through the window and she wondered if bubblegum would notice.

"You're late" PB said pulling Marceline to her.

"I know I'm sorry I got caught up with something" PB pulled back to look at her girlfriend before tightening her embrace.

"That doesn't matter you're here now that is all that matters."

They stood there a long moment clinging to each other neither wanting to break contact but if Marceline didn't do it now she didn't know when the next chance she would get would be. "Bonnie there is something I want to tell you" Marceline spoke softly.

"What is it" PB glanced at her touching her cheek.

Marceline cleared her throat "I love you. I have for some time now" Marceline paused.

PB smiled "I know that already Marcy that's not a secret"

" Last night I couldn't get you out of my head. You were in all my dreams" Marceline took a step back "I don't want to be a secret anymore" PB started to protest as Marceline pulled something out of her pocket and knelt before her.

"Oh Marcy" PB cried.

"Bonniebel make me the happiest vampire in all of ooo by saying you'll be my wife?"

PB just stood there tears rolling down her face. "What about Finn?" Just then Finn calls up from outside.

"For Globs sake just say yes!"

"Yes!" PB blurted out "A thousand times yes."

Marceline smiled slipping the ring on Bonniebels finger. Marceline stood and kissed her princess passionately sweeping her off her feet. They flew out of the window and went to their favorite place where they both sat looking at the stars not having a care in the world except for their future together.


End file.
